will collage ever be the same probably not
by animeluver3460
Summary: Tamaki joins Haruhi s collage and their finally a couple  in this story Tamaki is way crazier than in the manga and anime but i do tend to get board easily so thats me and my friends idea  but i do a chapter and then she makes the next and so on enjoy :
1. oh god why me and why him

yeah i haven`t writin in a while and this is only my second story but i have been busy over the summer anyway on with the story takes place a little after episode 26 of the anime

It`s been a while to everyone in the host club. Everyone was now in the collage of their choise. Tamaki finally got to see his mother without having to marry Eclair. Tamaki got enroled in a different collage

but he still keeps in touch with Haruhi. Theres no doubt that he would now that their finally together.

***flashback***

Tamaki jumped out of the car from Eclair to get Haruhi safe. All that was on his mind now was Haruhi.

"Haruhiii!" he yelled as he reached for Haruhi`s hand

"Sempei!" She reached back when finally their hands met and he looked into her thought he was going to kiss her but then he hugged her tightly to him. She was somewhat releived but also somewhat

dissapointed and she didn`t know why really. And then they hit the water.

So went on. Later that night everyone found out Haruhi was a girl and all from the host club danced with her. She finally danced with Tamaki and after the fireworks he pulled her away. She wasen`t sure where they were going

until she saw the little hide out her and Tamaki would go to together when they would play what he called 'fun comoner games'.

Then Tamaki faced her.

"Haruhi, okay this seems more difficult then you see in those movies, but...ok i can do this!" Tamaki said suddenly throwing his fist in the air out of determination.

"Do what exactly Sempei?" Haruhi said looking at the suddenly over-joyful person in front of her.

Then he became more serious. "First of all dont address me formaly anymore just call me Tamaki. And secondly i brought you here to tell you something. I want to tell you that I love you Haruhi and..." he paused trying

what seemed not to cry " I dont wana be your daddy anymore. Nooo! i just relized you were never my little girl ahh" Haruhi`s sweatdrop appered but then she smiled and rolled your eyes

"ok first of all why of alllll the things to say. was 'im not your daddy' so hard to say and secondly yes i`ll go out with you and I relized myself that i loved you but I guess i didn`t want to beleve i was falling in love."

Suddenly Tamaki stopped sulking in a corner and went over and hugged Haruhi and said "yay! you accept..wait.. im not your daddy anymore...who cares yay! i love ya so much Haruhi"

"Your waaay to dramatic" And after that she kissed him on the cheek and Tamaki was finally happy and went to give her a full on kiss to Haruhi`s surprise. And at the time

she wasn`t payin attention but she was kissing him back.

*** end of flashback***

Haruhi sighed. 'another day at collage' she thought but soon was joined by her friends Yukari and kotoka.

"Hey Haruhi" they said

"Hai" and with that they went to class.

Classes were boring and all but they went by fast soon it was last period and all the sudden there was a loud beeping sound that went on for what seemed forever fallowed by a voice.

"oh Haaarruhiiiiii" it said loudly. You could here it because the window was open and then everyone just looked at Haruhi with wonder. She started banging her head agenst the desk. 'Why just WHY?'

she thought and then you could here something else coming down the hallway.

While everyone was looking out the window at a limo parked randomly the sound became louder. It was two voices and now everyone was looking at the door as it became louder and louder and louder.

It said Haruhi over and over in a chant and then the door bursted open and reveiled the Hitachiin brothers with full blown grins on their faces and the blonde prince behind them.

"oh no nonono noooo!" she said over and over hoping it was just a dream.

"Its to late now Haruhi hahahahahaha" hikaru and kaoru said in perfect sync then ran over her and jumped on her knocking her over.

"hey wait you uys what are you doing to my Hauhiiiiii" Tamaki whined but by then they were just casualy talking.

"oh hey Tamaki" she said and went over to hug him and he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then came the rest of the Host club.

Same thing as before with hunny he came over and hugged her but by then the just started with their random and weird and out of nowhere conversations until Haruhi noticed the class.

"oh class these are my friends"

"..."

"let me say this for her, im her boyfriend Tamaki and these are the random idiots that stalk us.. teehee"

"..."

"we do not stalk you! were friends with Haruhi too you idioooot" said the twins

"...!"

"as i was saying before these ***cough*** idiots ***cough*** butted in im her boyfriend and well.. yeah ...these are... her friends AND WERE GOING TO PICK HER UP EVERYDAY NOW!" Tamaki finished.

*the class and Haruhi* "whaaaaaaaaaa?"

"so haruhi lets be on our way" Tamaki said.

"Okay but i have one thing to say this year is going to be waaaay more interesting" and then the class looked at the sight before them

Tamaki and Haruhi holding hands,Twin boys holding hands, A serious man with a little boy on his back,and a guy with glasses writing things down.

[the class] ...?

Then they all spoke at once with other people

"oh Haruhi when you said that you were just so cute!" He hugged her and then they kissed

"...?" the class looked at the sight randomly

"Kaoru!" and then you herd "hikaru!" and they hugged it out looking sad for some reason.

"...?"

"Mori i want..No..NEED CAKE...PLEASE?" honny beged and was answered with a nod "YAY CAKE CAke Cake cake..." his voice echoed through the halls as they dissapeared.

...?

and Kyoya was gone and not to be found.

...?

"well everyone im leaving early and going out with Tama and hikaru and kaoru and.. you get it so bye" she waved and with that she left the room chatting with Tamaki and the twins.

"...? oh my gawd so unexpected!" then the class raced to the windows to see the limo race away with Haruhi and Tamaki out the sunroof waving at us. So i guess they saw the class there

and the Hitachiin twins on both sides of the windows looking out giving the dumbstruck class the peice sign.

The teacher then started to talk "well as she said it will be more interesting around here from now on" she said with a smile.

indeed it shall

***the next day***

Haruhi walked in the door and was instently surrounded by a wondering class but as she explaned things the host club walked in and looked around.

'cant get more interesting then yesterday' the class thought.

"What now you guys are here again?" Haruhi said.

"no not all of us" said Kyoya "well to stay that is. Tamaki is joining your comoners school now he just wanted us to come with him to back him up so bye now hahahahaha" and the laughter went on down the hall as the class and Haruhi stood there shocked

and then saw Tamaki looking at everything in sight.

"Tamaki why didnt you tell me"

"You sound mad you dont want me here" He said a little hurt.

"no thats not it at all im glad your here with me, and will be every day now. ilove you" she said smiling

"so...CUTE!" Tamaki screamed "i love you too! yay so happy im going to be here hahaha"

'things just ot more interesting' the class thought

"muhahahahahaha" Tamaki said in the middle of class jumping on his desk

"Tamaki its the middle of class stop day dreaming its only been a day here" Haruhi said

WAAAAAAY MORE INTERESTING


	2. cafeteria outburst ahh!

**here goes my short but sweet second chappy hahaha yay :) **

"DAD! IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!" Haruhi yelled up the stairs to her father.

Ranka came down the stairs to say goodbye to his daughter. "Ok hunny. Bye. have a nice day but remember watch out for that idiot who used to be in the same club as you.

I still dont trust that evil boy!"

Haruhi sweatdropped. "yeah ok dad but he`s not that bad. And remember were dating so at least try to be nice ok?"

"OH DONT REMIND ME! the thought of my precious daughter going out with that "it" i think i might faint" And then Ronka did just that

Haruhi looked down at her dad with a expression of annoyence. "yeah? you do that. your worse than he is. bye now" she said the last part with a smile. {like this ;D)

Haruhi was now on her way to school but just then the same black limo that caused her so many embarrassing moments scence the last time she saw it

appeared out of nowhere. Then the person in the back rolled down his window to reveal nonother than the blonde prince himself.

"Goodmorning Haruhi. your looking as lovely as ever. may i grace you with a ride with yours truely?" He said proud of himself for some odd reason.

"uh...i dont know" she said clearly not as happy as him.

"pleeeeeeeeeeaaaasse? Haruhi listen to your used to be daddy now young lady. I would die if i knew you were walking! oh commoners who they are so brave" he said on he verge of fake tears he made with eyedrops hidden in his left sleeve.

"ugh. fine i`ll ride with you" his face suddenly lit up. and Haruhi continued "you know YOUR actully WORSE than my FATHER but im glad your happy" she said with a smile.

"s-s-so so so so" Tamaki repeated over and over. "spit it out Tamaki" Haruhi said just wanting to know what we was saying.

then out of nowhere "so so so so CUTE! AHH !" Tama-chan said at once in a rush.

"um? what?" Haruhi said in a 'what the heck' voice.

"your smile was so cute awwwwwww" Tamaki said with more fake tears "daddy is so pr-...i mean i your boyfriend not daddy anymore..IS SO HAPPY"

"um...well...ok then? i guess" Haruhi said in more of a question.

Finally after that long car ride they arrived at school. They went in walking hand-in-hand. It was hard for everyone to get used to because before Tamaki went there Haruhi wasen`t what

you would call the most popular of kids. Now with her with this guy who appeard out of what seemed thin air people were impressed. Some not to impressed.

Lets see Tamaki: he was weird and would shout out day dreams in class. A LOT. He would never let Haruhi out of his sight. but he was kinda cool looking.

He hade his blonde hair, strange or not purple eyes (0.0 unusual) he was half japanesse and half french, and he knew how to make you laugh. This is what Haruhi thought in class that day... so when the teacher called her for an equasion

in class she was just as spaced out as Tamaki would be. So the teacher came to her desk and Tamaki`s was just next to hers and flicked them both in the head to get the same answer for both of them.

a 'hey' and them both standing up saying 'sorry will never happen again' and then the class laughed.

***lunch time yayayaya****

Haruhi went to sit next to her friends.

"hai" She greeted. returned with two 'hai`s' back and smiles

She sat down and started eating her boxed lunch. Then Tamaki came over.

He came over to Haruhi and kissed her greeting her with yet another 'hai'

"hey Tamaki. here sit next to me and my friends" Haruhi said. He nodded and sat down. While Haruhi was used to this her friends were not used to him yet.

"i can`t eat i forgot" Tamaki said sighing

"thought so. so i packed one for you to Tama-chan"

Tamaki seemed happy so to show it he stood on the cafeteria table and said " ha i get to eat my precious Haruhi`s cooking yay im so lucky and not just now but every day"

Then a random guy said "shouldent you be sitting with guys dude not the chicks. Do you have problems or something?" Then he and his friends started laughing but before Tamaki could make one of his rich-to-poor or haha-i-have-haruhi comebacks

Haruhi stood on the table next to him and kissed him on the lips and said

"well do you got problems? why dont you sit with your girlfriends if your luck enough to have one! im lucky enough to have Tama-chan here with me and im very thankful for a good boyfriend like him" and then this time Tamaki leaned down and kissed her

cheek and whispered 'thanks'

The whole cafeteria started to clap and cheer for them. After that the guys were confronted by all the girls in the school saying 'i agree with her' and 'yeah what is your problem' fallowed bye a lot of 'were done im breaking up with you`s'

'lunch was interesting' Tamaki and Haruhi thought the same time. Walking hand-in-hand yet again to their next classes.

"well haruhi my class is over here so meet me here after your class and i`ll ride you home" Tamaki said

"ok Tamaki" she leaned up to kiss his cheek "im glad you liked my lunch see ya later i love you" she said with her cute little smile

"s-s-so so so so" he started

"oh god no nonono not now" Haruhi said and now everyone in the hallway was staring at them and one person came over to tap Haruhi on the sholder to see if he was alright

but she just said 'step back for your own saftey; and she did so.

"so so so so so so..CUTE!YOUR SOOOADORABLE HARUHI SO CUTE EEEEEE SO CU-" he went on with his rant as he picked Haruhi up and twirled her around and the audence members which is the whole school and teachers in the hallways

and some coming out of their classrooms, said things like 'what an odd couple' and 'whaaa why are you not in class?'.

Once he was done and all went scilent including the audience Haruhi said "well you never do change" and she smiled and in her smile she said "dont saycute again now time for class"

"fine i`ll resist another moment of proudness but you very much are" Tamaki said

'I think i might enjoy comming here now' Haruhi thought


	3. thunder storms andHikaru?

Now it was yet another day for Haruhi to wake up to. She got out of bed, and went to do her norrmal daily activities.

Tamaki would pick her up every day now. She started getting used to it, still did take a while though. And luckly for Haruhi, her dad

started to calm down more about having Tamaki pick her up. Today was Friday. Thank God. Haruhi finished getting dressed and just finished making her morning meal

for her dad and herself. She went to sit down, but then there was a knock at the door. Haruhi went and got up to answer it. Tamaki.

"... um...Why are you here so early Tamaki? Your supposed to pick me up in a half-hour." said Haruhi, the slightest bit confused

" Well, I had nothing to do so I figured I could come here and eat with you!" Tamaki explained a little to eager.

"Uh, thats fine, I guess" Haruhi told him, then called out into the kitchen " DAD! TAMAKI`S EATING WITH US!" The responce she got was grumbling and a small

'Fine im eating in my room' She just smiled. Hey, her dad didn`t complain about Tamaki, but that didn`t mean he liked him. Oh well.

That half-hour went by faster than expected, Ranka finally gave up pouting in his room when he heard the laughter of his precious daughter downstairs.

Tamaki was just about ready to leave, and then Haruhi got her stuff, and they left.

'A new day' Haruhi thought with a gleaming smile. Tamai looked over at her, in wonder why she looked so happy.

'At least shes happy. thats good' He said still looking at her. She chose that moment to look up at him and she caught him staring at her with a weird smile on his face'

" Whats with you?" Haruhi asked

"Oh nooooothing" He said looking back ahead of him to the road.

'sure, nothing' Haruhi thought.

Finally, they arrived at school.

Normal day...so far.

They went to class and ate lunch without any trouble from anyone else today.

Haruhi was happy, and thought the day couldn`t get any better

It was almost the end of the day. That made Haruhi sigh in releif.

The sky started to look a little darker than usual.

This event had Haruhi looking out the window every chance she got, but still tying to pay attention to school.

It started getting worse and worse outside.

Now Haruhi was paying not the slightest bit of attention to class anymore. She started to worry about if it was going to start raining.

Tamaki was silent and actually paying attention to class, when he looked over to Haruhi to see if she was ok or not.

Usually they would be silently talking to each other, or passing notes about what they were going to do later on that day

or that weekend or...well...whatever they felt like talking about. Tamaki enjoyed going to school with Haruhi so much.

Sometimes they would even get together with the host club and hang out.

When he looked over to check on Haruhi, the teacher was standing over her, trying to get her attention.

But she didn`t seem to mind her, something else had her attention. She was focused on something and she seemed scared.

Tamaki looked out the window to see if anything unusual was going on outside.

Then he saw what Haruhi was looking at. The clouds outside were rotating around the air. They got darker and darker. Almost what looked like a very

deep shade of violet, or black. Tamaki looked again at Haruhi`s frightened face.

So scared she can hardly move...

Shes terrified of thunder!

She can hardly move...hardly move...

Tamaki remembered saying this to Hikaru when he left Haruhi out in a storm on thier first date a long...long time ago.

"um Teacher?" Tamaki gently tapped her on the shoulder to try and get her attention.

"Oh yes? may I help you Suoh?" she asked when he finally got her attention.

" uh...yeah. You see the reason Haruhi was loking out the window so frequently, is because she terrified of thunder storms."

" Oh is that right? Well that sure does explai-"

Lightning struck and The loud booming sound of thunder cut the teacher off mid-sentence.

To this, Haruhi ducked below and went under her desk, tucked her knees to her chin, and sat there.

Tamaki crouched down and saw Haruhi shaking and starting to cry. This made him feel upset himself.

He hated seeing her like this...

Tamaki put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, trying to comfort her. Telling her soothing words to help her calm down.

Just then Tamaki`s phone started ringing. He answered.

"Hello Tamaki...Hikaru?...um...yeah shes fine...at school under her desk...what? you dont hav-...fine we`ll see you soon"

"T-T-Tamaki? Whas g-going on?" Haruhi said a little bit shakey.

"Hikaru`s coming here to see you" 


	4. unbreakable bond

"Hikaru is...comming to see me? but why?" Haruhi sat under her desk with Tamaki by her side. She sat, wondering why Hikaru wanted to come and see her.

"Im not positive of that myself Haruhi, but he said something about this summer, when you had that part-time job" Tamaki put his finger to his chin wondering what he could

have been talking about. Thoughts raced in Tamaki`s mind, but three of them he just had to find out.

What was Hikaru going on about last summer for?

Why now, in the middle of this did he have to come for my Haruhi?

What happened between them that I don`t know about? Is there even anything to worry about?

Tamaki began to get worried. When Hikaru called he sounded strange, kind of like he was in a panick, but when Tamaki told him that Haruhi was alright, he seemed to calm

down faster than Tamaki expected. It seemed like his worry suddenly vanished, the was no trace of stress left in his voice. It was as if there was none to begin with. As if

they were just having a friendly conversation. When Tamaki had been on the phone he heard Hikaru ask things like 'Where is she!' and 'Is she fine, is she with you?' This all confused

Tamaki. By the end of their conversation his voice calmed to barely above a child`s whisper, and he said 'Thank God she`s alright, i`m comming to see her, your at her school right?

I`ll be there shortly' Click. What? What! Was the rest of the host club comming or was it just Hikaru? Why this sudden urge? You don`t need to care so much! I`m the one who`s

gonna be here for he- No! im the one who`s supposed to be here for her! I`m her boyfriend right! Right?

"Oh yeah! that`s right now I remember what happened last summer!" Haruhi snapped Tamaki out of his daze and back to reality. Tamaki let what she said sink in a moment.

" Wait what? you know what he`s going on about Haruhi? then tell me! my eagerness to know is killing me!" Tamaki took her sholders and pleaded.

'Why`s he so worried, oh well that is his annoying way of expression after all' Haruhi thought with a smile 'can`t say that`s not one of the reasons I love him though, he`ll grow to strong

of an ego, and be even more annoying than now. Oh well' Tamaki yelled her name while waving a hand in front of her face, taking her away from her daydreams.

"What!" she yelled and then looked up at Tamaki`s hurt exprssion. 'Oops'

" I`m sorry Tamaki." She looked down. He couldn`t resist, she looked so cute! He smiled and grabbed her into a tight hug. " It`s ok! Your just so cute!"

" Uh, thanks...I guess, anyway you wanted to know about last summer, right?" She asked. That struck a nerve with him. " What do you mean anyway by 'Last summer' Tamaki?

"I mean when you were alone with Hikaru! duh" Haruhi suddenly smiled and understood.

" Aw! are you nervous about me being near Hikaru, and us being alone together?" Tamaki blushed.

" No! mabey...ok, fine yes!" he gave up into defeat quickly. 'That was easierr than expected' Haruhi thought.

" Fine Tamaki, i`ll tell you. The only thing that happened is that he found me, wrapped cloth around me to dry me off, gave me his ipod to listen to, to take away the sounds, put his

arm around me and apologized saying calm words and saying how sorry he was for leaving me." Haruhi took a breath and finished

"And then he ended it with a `i`ll never leave you again"

Tamaki just stared with his mouth open.

"Uhhhhh...ok then glad to hear it" Tamaki said only half paying attention. What is he thinking showing up now! We don`t need him!

BOOM!

"AHHH!" Haruhi screamed at the top of he lungs and hid into Tamaki.

Tamaki held her close and tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and put his chin on her head.

BOOM!

Another crashing sound and the power went out. Haruhi was left shivering in fear, her comfort source was Tamaki, who became nervous himself.

' What am I going to do now?' he thought 'Poor Haruhi...please be okay. i`m right here...i`m right here for you'

"Haruhi it`s going to be okay, I promise. i`m always here if you need me. I really do lov-"

"Haruhi!...Haruhi! can you hear me? Haruhi!" Hikaru`s shouting cut Tamaki off.

" Hikaru? is that you! i`m in here! fallow my voice! the sound of my voice!" It was pitch dark and her voice was all Hikaru had to go on. Finally the class heard the door slam open

and Hikaru`s voice " Haruhi! are you in here"

"Right over here sempai" she called

He finally found her and went in to kiss her forehead and hug her but, was stopped short when he felt another persons arms holding her close.

" Um...do you mind?" Hikaru heard his former boss` voice and shivered at how cold and emotionless it sounded.

" Oh, boss, heeey long time no see?" Hikaru asked with a hint of scaredness to his usually stong and loud voice.

" Yeah, great to see ya" Tamaki still ahd a hint of coldness to his voice which made Hikaru sweatdrop.

BOOM!

A loud noise. A flash of light. Haruhi screamed out in fright and was responded by two pairs of arms around her.

"It`s going to be alight Haruhi I told you that day long ago that I will always be here for you"

" Haruhi, my love, don`t fear. I care so deeply for you that nothing will ever happen to you"

Tamaki looked up at Hikaru, and with no light, could just hardly make out his face, but could see his angry expression. Tamaki may be dence, but could tell how deep the

feelings were that Hikaru felt for Haruhi.

" This is akward" Haruhi broke the silent glaring going on above her head without even knowing it.

" Very, I think you forgot that the entire class, including the teacher, is here with you" said her friend Yukari

"Oops sorry" said the three of them at once.

BOOM!

Haruhi shot up and clinged on to Tamaki for her life.

"It`s ok Haruhi, As I was saying before, I love you and always will be here"

" I love you too, Tamaki" Haruhi said with a smile.

" AW! THAT WAS ADORABLE HARUHI! SO CUTE!

" Don`t start Tamaki!"

"sorry ma`am"

"What?"

Their weird conversation went on and on about the weirdest things.

Right about now, Hikaru felt more left out than ever. 'I guess she really does love Tamaki more than I thought'

"Oh, and Hikaru" Haruhi started "We can always stay together too, right?" Hikaru stared at her with his moth open.

"What!" He responded. Tamaki whispered in his ear 'She means as close friends you idiot' and then Tamaki was responded by Hikaru with a "Oh I get it"

"Geez, and people think i`m the stupid one in this fairly good anime" Tamaki stated

"huh?" Hikaru and Haruhi said together in sync the way Hikaru and Kaoru usually did. Then they started laughing and Tamaki joined in.

Looks like everything was turning out alright, but I think Haruhi`s class was mentaly confused.

The lights suddenly flicked on and everyone could see. See a laughing group of three. They could see what Hikaru looked like and then relized he was one of the twins.

They could see that Haruhi looked happier than ever before.

Yukari and Kotoko came over to them. "Interesting friends you have there Haruhi" they said

"Yup, a bunch of idiots is more like it" Haruhi said smilling.

"HEY! HARUHI THATS NOT NICE!" said Tamaki with a fake sounding voice and on the verge of fake tears.

"At least there`s one thing we agree on Boss" said Hikaru comming up behind them. "Need more eyedrops?"

"MY TEARS ARE ALWAYS REAL!" shouted Tamaki

"Suuuure" said Haruhi, still smilling "Sure"

* * *

**hey, finally finished chapter #4 XD i`ll try to update faster. remember to review. they help me know that witing this story is worth it so you can enjoy it :) and please no flames**


End file.
